User talk:FelixRodriguez
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 06:53, 15 August 2009 It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009!(Gala0008 03:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) It's roleplaying fight of users time Join the blog please! Roleplay ends 25 september 2009 at 2:26 pm! Re: Milk Pong Personally I think we should leave them as alive, seeing as they were still alive by the time this "episode" ended. Technically though it desn't matter too much, as there is an inconsistency in the theory these episodes overlap. Basically, Lumpy dies in both Milk Pong and Get Whale Soon, so this isn't as much a crossover as it is just a quick joke. But basically, I feel that since they survived to the end of Milk Pong, then they technically survived Milk Pong. (Gala0008 17:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC)) Nothing.. Whats your birthday? Re: Swelter Skelter I suppose we could. It's late now and I've gotta go to bed for work tomorrow, but I'll get back to you when I've had a chance to think about it. For now though, it seems okay. You may want to get Pyro Python's input as well. (Gala0008 05:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC)) Re 2: Swelter Skelter I personally don't see at as a theft, because, to me at least, it's like saying someone was kidnapped while wearing shorts and a shirt, and saying those items were stolen directly as a consequence of the kidnapping. If there's any theft on Cro-Marmot, i can only think of it as kidnapping his freedom. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Power It's not about who has the most power, i don't end arguments on that; if there's something about the situation you know that i don't, do say so, i won't bite. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Things Aren't What They Dream Check out my latest episode idea on my blog page and maybe leave a comment about what you think. -Lumpy84 11/16/09 8:35 AM Re: Pictures of Lumpy? Oh, I'm so sorry. Its just that after I tried to update his kills, those pictures weren't there, and after the recent changes tab said you edited it, they were there. I'm sorry for accusing you of it, and I hope you don't have any hard feelings. Whoever did do it, though, also did similar things to the pages of Flippy, Cub, Petunia, and who knows who else. And I don't like it! I'm going to ask Pyro to change the pages back and get rid of all those bad pictures. -Lumpy84 12/02/09 8:05 AM Peter Herman as Pop's new voice actor? I think if they can, Mondo Media should use Peter Herman to voice Pop from now on. I've started a disscussion on Pop's disccusion page. If you have any opinions for this idea, please leave a comment on that page. -Lumpy84 12/04/09 8:25 AM New Blog Post Just wanted to give the heads up to the more active side of the community that i've put out a new blog post, however, this will probably only interest you if you are a gamer. If you are interested to how i'm running my mouth this time, click here for the blog post. If you aren't, sorry for wasting your time. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Mistletoe Kringle I've come up with another episode idea. This time, it's a Kringle! Check it out on my blog page and tell me what you think of it, if you have the time. -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:30 PM P.S.: Happy Holidays! Ka-Pow! Blog Hi, guys, I've done another blog, and it's about Ka-Pow! (as if the title didn't give it away). The blog's mainly about whether or not anyone misses Ka-Pow!, but i also put something else up, i hope it's alright. Link Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You forgot to put Lammy and Mrs Pickles in your list. Regards, Your-screams